


True colors.

by Kuppuru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuppuru/pseuds/Kuppuru
Summary: In which Chanyeol decides to surprise his Baekhyunnie with a special gift.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	True colors.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was just a game I did with my best friend but she thought it could be good enough to be here, so here we go ig. Thank you for reading!

\- Baek, come here! - Chanyeol screamed loud enough for his husband to hear him all the way from their bedroom. 

\- Is it important? I'm in the middle of something here! - The smaller yelled back, too entertained with his videogame to actually mind his husband's over excited tone.

\- It is EXTREMELY important! - Chanyeol yelled once again, pausing for a bit to absorb the lack of footstep sounds, the box in his hands being quickly hidden behind his tall frame before screaming a bit more. - Byun Baekhyun, get your ass down here! 

\- Okay, okay, fine! - He finally heard his beloved mumbling, dragging himself through the hallways of their house. - What the hell is so important that made me lose my LOL match, because I swear to God, if this is just another pretty insect you found I'm gonna...

His words were cut short when he finally took in his husband's happy smile and the shimmering glint in his eyes, questioning himself what could possibly be the cause of such joy.

\- Listen, Baek, I know it's not your birthday yet but I was planning this the whole year and it just arrived so I can't see why not make it a little early and hand it to you already... - Chanyeol started, now feeling a little nervous as to if his husband would approve of his gift or take it as an offense to his condition, second doubts all over his face. - So, uhm... I don't know if you'll like it, but...

\- Yeollie, just tell me already, you're scaring me. - The smaller said a bit nervously but quickly switching to an easy tone of voice, trying to soothe his husband a bit. - Of course I'll love it since you're the one giving it to me. - He tried to reason, curiously glancing at the box behind the other's back.

\- Okay, just... Hang on. - He said and ran to the kitchen, coming back with a bowl full of his husband's favourite fruit.

\- Strawberries? Why are you giving me this? - Baekhyun questioned, giggling a bit at Chanyeol's unusual behaviour. 

\- Just, hold it, okay? - He said, trying to secretly manage the box behind him. - Now I'll need you to close your eyes for a bit.

-Chanyeol, you know I hate this sort of thing, c'mon! - He said, already starting to get angry.

\- I know, love, but just this once, please? - The taller begged, round and huge puppy eyes directed to the other man. - For me? 

\- Fine. - He exhaled deeply before closing his eyes with a huge pout. Chanyeol would probably kiss it away if he wasn't too busy maneveuring the glasses in his hands and onto Baekhyun's face.

\- Are these glasses? What the actual...? - His words were cut short by the huge gasp he let out once his eyes were finally open. Everything was... Bright. - Oh my God.

Baekhyun looked around ecstatically, tears already rolling down his cheeks as he took in his surroundings, colours once unseen now bright and competing for his attention in the small living room. 

\- Look at the strawberries, Hyunnie! - Chanyeol said, tears rolling on the face behind his phone's lenses, filming everything.

\- Oh my God! - He looked at said fruits, sobbing a bit. - Strawberries.... Are red? They're red, aren't they? Oh my God... Thank you, Yeollie. Thank you so much. - He hugged his husband, both in tears.

\- I was in doubt if you'd like it, but I'm glad you did. - Chanyeol sobbed out. 

\- If I'd like? This is better than everything I've even dreamed of! - He managed to speak through all the sobbing and tears. - I love you so much. How did you even manage to buy this? 

\- I've been saving up some money. - The taller admitted, kissing Baekhyun's wet cheeks and earning himself a light slap for keeping the secret. 

\- I love you. A lot.

\- I love you too.


End file.
